BLOCK
by numbaonealpha9
Summary: Selena Block: an average girl in High School dealing with normal teenage stuff.


Chapter 1: A little bit about me

This morning was very suckish. As soon as I got out of bed, my mom started yelling at me because I took a whole 2 hours to get ready for a stupid party I was not invited to. I was being dropped off at a friend's house; and my mom didn't want to be late for the party. I felt like shouting at her, but then we would get into an argument and then it would take up time; plus she would _definantly_ be late for her stupid party. What was worse, is she yelled at me for wearing grey silky Pilates pants, and a light-blue NYDK spaghetti strap shirt. I also had on my high-tops; I mean I wasn't going anywhere special other the my best-friends' house, why should I get all dress-up? My mom can really piss me off when it comes to things like this. Whatever, while we were on our way to my friends' house; she was talking to me and I had no idea because I was listening to my ipod. She started screaming my name, and I finally responded. She looked angry, but it was not my fault, I like my music very loud and I especially don't like hearing my mothers' obnoxious squeaky voice. I would definantly have to say that this morning was one of my most un-favorite morning. Once we pulled into the U-shape drive-way, I hopped out the door and ran up to the front door. Here in Oceanview, I would have to think that being one of the most prettiest, richest, meanest girls in town: I would live a perfect life; well I **don't**. I may live in the biggest house, I may have tons of money, and I may have millions of friends, but that doesn't satisfy me. I hate my mother for starters. My dad left us because he was also tired of hearing her loud, obnoxious, squeeky voice; except she was ALWAYS yelling at him. if anyone should leave, it's my mom. I rather have my dad as a guardian then my mom. He never yelled at me, unlike my evil selfish annoying mother. Anyway, enough about her: you're probably wondering who I am. My name's Selena Block; I have long wavy dark-brown hair, and Amber eyes. Most people refer to me as the Beautiful Angel. Only problem with that nickname is; I am definantly not an angel. I have been recently suspended from school for starting a fight with one of the cheerleaders on my squad. I go to Eastwood High School for Girls. Yeah, I know...an ALL-GIRLS school. How does one survive you may ask? I know the trick; get a boyfriend from the high-school one block away, and you're gonna see the Briarwood guys everyday of the week; or when ever you see your boyfriend. Most of the girls are single: either because they are ugly or they are _waaayyy_ to immature for a boyfriend; unlike moi. I am the most fashionable girl in Eastwood; and so are my 2 best friends: Holly Anderson and Samantha Jacobson. Holly has light bleach-blonde hair and ocean-water blue eyes. Samantha has long wavy black hair, and almond-shaped amber eyes. We are all very pretty, and are the most popularist girls in Eastwood High School for Girls. My boyfriend is the most popularist guy in Briarwood. That is what is sooo great about us being a couple. He's popular, and I'm popular. Our school's only go up to 10th, but next year me and him are going to be in the same schools. I am sooo excited about that. Anyway, I have nothing to worry about for a whole day because when my mom parties, she don't come home normal; she be drunk and she probably had made-out with a guy to ease the pain of the divorce. While I am at Holly's house, I suppose I can get a good glimpse of her hot brother every now and then. He has shoulder-length straight brown hair, and dark-brown ah-mazing eyes. He has tan broad-muscular muscles, the kind you get from physical-labor not the gym, and he skateboards. I am in love with guys who can play a sport, or skateboard. My boyfriend Danny plays soccer; and he's goally. He's good at soccer, but he tried to ride a skateboard, and fell flat on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at that; but we got passed that and it's okay to be embarrassed; if your my boyfriend...that is. Me on the other hand, I never embarrass myself; at least not in public. Holly and Sam...a whole different story. They make complete fools of themselves on a daily basis. Okay, back to reality. As I was saying; I am in Holly's house until my mom comes to pick me up after her party. Holly's mom went to the party too...I am not sure why, but she did: she left me, Holly, Erick, and Sam here all by ourselves. This is going to be good. Maybe a party? Nah, holly's too good of a girl to throw a party while her mom isn't home. Hello? That's the _only _time you can throw a party; that and her twin brother Erick isn't going to allow Miss Holly the Angel to throw a party; even though she can totally get away with it; since her mom never believes Erick because Holly seems too good and innocent to do anything bad. Yeah Right! She curses out her teachers, she cuts class, she make-outs with guys in her bedroom; but she tells her mom she's just tudoring them for a big test that's coming up. Sam's mom is totally cool with whatever she does. Sam just has to tell her mom where she is, and who she's with. My mom, is waaayyy different. I'm not allowed to do anything, other then peck kiss my boyfriend. Even though, I don't follow her rules. if my dad was still living with us, he would stand up for me and tell off my mom. But that ain't gonna happen anytime soon. Luckily, I see my dad over breaks. Other then that, I live with my witch of a mother. This summer, my dad said I can bring 5 people to spend the summer in his huge condo; I have no idea who I'm gonna bring with me. I know for sure; Holly and Sam. I don't think me and Danny are gonna last that long; I've been meaning to break-up with him for the past 2 months; I waited because I thought things were going to get better in our relationship. But it didn't happen. I guess bad relationships run in the family. I hear Erick trying to convince Holly to throw a party; and as usual I am in the middle of this conflict. i have no idea who's side to chose, if I pick Holly, Erick will never "speak" to me again. If I pick Erick; Holly won't be my best-friend anymore. I hate when I'm dragged into this. I just picked up my Motorola, and dialed everyone in my phone-book's number. I knew Holly was going to kill me, but it would at least stop them from fighting, I hope. Moments later, the house was piled up with people. I received a devilish glare from Holly, but I avoided making eye-contact with her the entire the party was coming to an end, Danny finally showed up. I decided to talk to him, and he was very talkitive.

"Danny, can I talk to you?"

"sure. What up Selena?"

"Um...Do you still like me?"

"no."

"what?"  
"I love you."

"oh."  
"what do you mean by oh? Don't you love me?"

"i do love you, but i was just surprised you said that to me, is all."

"we've been dating since 7th grade. i know it's been on-and-off, but i love you."

"I um...I--love--you-too."

"do you mean it?"

"of course i mean it. why wouldn't i?"

"because of the way you said it."

"what do you mean? i do love you."

"prove it."

"how?"

"i don't know. Just prove to me that you love me."

"i don't know how."

"if you truely love me, then kiss me."

"how is that gonna prove I love you?"

"just kiss me. please?"

"oh, okay."

I leaned in, and lightly kissed him, then he passionantly kissed me. I don't know why, but he started to kiss me more intensly each second. He must really love me. I wonder what he's gonna say after I break the kiss. Surprisingly, before I could break the kiss..._he _pulled away. I looked at him to see what he would say, but all he did: was wipe away the lip-gloss that stuck to his lips. I starred at him, and i thought to myself "Did i put on too much lip-gloss? Does he want to break-up as much as i do? Should I have used Cinnabon instead of Caramel Latte?" all these questions were rushing through my head. I didn't know which one I would answer first.

"Danny?"

"yeah Selena?"

"Are you okay?"

"um...yeah i'm okay. why do you ask?"

"um...nothing. look there's something i've been wanting to tell you."

"me too. Actually, i wanted to ask you something."

"okay. you first."

"Um...how can I put this; I am madly in love with you and---" he began to say. i wanted to interupt but i didn't want to ruin the moment. he took out a box. I was alittle worried about this. "Will you go to prom with me?" i was sooo glad he didn't ask me to marry him.

"There's something I would like to ask you."

"okay."

"Would you like to spend the summer in my dad's condo with me and my friends?"

"of course. now what did you want to say to me?"

"um....that is what i wanted to say. i just didn't know how to word it."

"cool. So are you going to prom with me?"

"um.....sure. pick me up at seven. okay?"

When the party ended, Danny, Erick, Sam, Holly and me sat on the couch watching random TV channels. When my mom finally came to pick me up, well...i thought she was picking me up alone...which i was wrong; not only did Holly's mom come; but my mom brought over another one of her "over-night boyfriends." i am so sick-and-tired of her over-night BF's. Once she realizes that she took the guy home, she sends them away and eats a tub of chocolate icing. This happened 34 times in the past 2 next morning, me and my mom went shopping for a dress that I could wear to prom. I decided to bring Sam and Holly with me; to get their opinions too. And of course, Erick had to come with us...he's sooo over-protective; and he's Holly's twin-brother! I also brought Danny along, I wanted to make sure that I didn't over do-it with the prom out-fit thing. I picked out a navy-blue floor-length silk dress, with an open-back and spaghetti straps with diamonds on them. I got black Silver Kellie Pickler heels with diamonds on the straps. I bought a diamond necklace and diamond hoop-earrings. Holly bought a magenta V-neck floor-length Kelly Wu dress with an open-back, along with matching high-heels from Kellie Pickler Heels. Sam got the same dress but in black, and it was a mini-dress. She got black Kellie Pickler Heels, with shimmering, sparkly silver straps. We got our nails done: mine were painted navy-blue, Holly's were painted light-pink, and Sam's were painted black(not a surprise!) then we went over to Belinda's Beauty Salon to find the perfect hairstyle that would suit our dresses and attitudes, Mine was just curled and flowing down my back, Holly had her hair straightened, but her bangs were puffed. Sam got a haircut, but that didn't stop her from wearing the hair she always had: her hair totally un-even and her hair got red tips. she was a total rock-princess; in a way. Just as we left the Salon, i spotted in the corner of my eye; the girl who's always been jealous of me and does what ever i do: Serena Develatche; other known as "my boyfriend's cousin"; why did he have to have a girl i hate as his cousin; why couldn't it be Donna Cobbana or Jennifer Lopez? but no...it had to be Serena Develatche. The prom was in 4 hours, and i wasn't going to let my boyfriend's cousin ruin the rest of my day.

"Hey Selena. Looking as beautiful as ever!" We all know who said that while i was walkingI(not Danny....SERENA!)

"Hey Serena. what are you doing here?"  
"Just getting ready for prom. you?"

"same here. what are you wearing?"

"i don't know yet...what are you wearing?" I had to think about it.

"I'm wearing a white micro-mini dress with black polka-dots, and brown cowboy boots. Wish i could stay and chat, but i don't want to chat." I received a high-five from Sam. I could see in Serena's eyes that she was going to wear it to the prom. Since by the way, she always copys whatever I do...this prom was going to get a little entertaining watching the clown walk into the high-school gym. We went back to my house to get ready, and then time passed. it was time for the prom!

Chapter 2: The weirdest prom ever.

We were riding in the limo, on our way to EastWood High School for girls gymnasium. I couldn't wait to see Serena wearing her "clown outfit". Once inside the school, Holly wandered off with Sam. I am walking into the gym with Danny on my right, and Erick on my left. When we stepped foot into the gym, I looked around for Serena.

"who are you looking for?" Erick

"um....no one in particular." me...ahb-viously.

"No. Tell me."  
"Nada. Cause i am not looking for someone percise."

"I know your lying."

"really. But i am not lying to you. i would-----never lie to you."

"you're lying right now."

"how could you tell, even though i am not lying."

"your face is all red, and your looking at the floor, not directly at me when you talk."

"I am.....okay, i am lying to you."

"who are you looking fo--" Erick stopped talking, as soon as he saw Serena walk into the gym wearing a white mini-dress with rainbow polka-dots. "is that who you were looking for???Serena Develatche."

"no."

"Are you sure?"

"definantly. im gonna find Sam and Holly, okay?"

"hurry back...they're going to announce KING & QUEEN soon. By the way, where's Danny?"

"Okayy. I don't know, i haven't seen him since i walked over here." I rushed off to go find my friends to make sure they weren't killing each other, and before I left the gym; i took out my camera and snapped a picture of Serena in her dress. Just in case she happened to leave and they didn't get to see how ridiculous she looked. After I took a picture of Serena, i ran into the bathroom. i was in a shock for what i saw in the Girl's Bathroom. I saw Holly Anderson; Miss Goody-Goody making-out with a guy that looked very familiar to me. I walked slowly over to them, and when i was able to see his face, i gasped. the two parted, and i could feel my cheeks turn blood-red in anger. I knew he didn't love me; he was more interested in using me to be near my ex-bestfriend! I hate Danny! i hate Holly! How could she do this to me? To me, her best-friend. well i was her best-friend until i found out she has been sneaking around with my ex-boyfriend behind my back. I knew i should have broken up with him at the party. I dashed out of the bathroom, and went to go find Sam. When i got in the gym, i looked around for Sam. She was dancing with one of her classmates from Science. At least she was not cheating on me as her best-friend. I rushed over to Erick as fast as a I could, and once I was in contact with him; I felt myself reach up as if I was going to tell him something, and I kissed him deeply. I couldn't stop myself, it was like telling someone to stop jumping off the diving board, after they had already jumped. I could feel Danny looking in my direction, but he deserved it: after i caught the him kissing Holly. I couldn't stop forcing myself against him. I was unable to stop, and I could feel his grasp tightening on my body. I then realized I was in love with Erick, and this was a dream-come-true. Once i broke away from Erick, I looked directly into his blue-and-green eye; then before I said something, he stopped me.

"Why did you do that?"erick

"because I love you."me

"i love you too. I just didn't want to ruin anything with you and Danny."

"yeah well, i saw your sister making-out with Danny."

"huh?"

"yeahh. your goody-goody sister was making-out with the man-whore of the year."

"where is she?"  
"probably in a room with danny." I joked.

"your sooo funny."

"i know right?"

"okay. just go find her, i wanna talk to her."

"um....i'm not talking to her after what i just saw."

"go find her."

"alright."  
i went to go find the goody-goody slut. Once i saw her, Holly walked out of sight. i went running after her, and since i was the fastest in the class, i was able to catch her.

"what do you want Selena?"

"Listen, Goody-Goody slut....your brother wants to talk to you."

"about wh---what did you call me?"

"a goody-goody slut. is that a problem?"

"uh...yeah. im not a slut."

"I saw you making-out with danny in the bathroom, if that's not sluttish then i don't know what is."

"your lying. you never saw the guys' face."

"yes i did."

"oh yea? well Danny told me; that he doesn't like you."

"good. i don't care, i was going to break-up with him after prom. i was going to break-up with him at the party, but i decided to see what would happen tonight...but I think we're already broken up."

"good. you guys weren't meant to be."

"just a little tip 'bout Danny."

"yeah?"

"he's a man-whore. he's gonna break your heart as many times as he can until he finds the right girl. so don't let him tell you; he loves you. he doesn't mean it at all."

"how would you know?"

"he told me quote: i love you: unquote; and look what happened: he cheated on me with my ex best-friend."

"i'll keep it in mind. thanks."

"your brother wants to talk to you." Holly followed me over to Erick, and i decided to stay and watch him yell at her. Plus, i'm gonna call her mom about this.

"What did you do?"

"what do you mean?"

"i know you made-out with Danny."

"how?"  
"Um...."he began. "Selena."i smacked my head as hard as i could.

"Selena!"

"yeah miss slut. is there another problem?"

"yes there is! i can't believe you told my brother. you're just another sibling of mine. next thing he's gonna do is tell my mom!"

"i wasn't going to do that; but now that you mention it; i think i will."

"what?!"

"yeah. time to introduce you to the meaning of life."

"punishment."me

"your mom called me; and i put her on speaker-phone. she heard everything you said."

"Uggghhh. i hate you!"

"HOLLY MICHELE ANDERSON! GET HOME NOW!"

"yes mom." Holly whispered. she grabbed danny's arm, and rushed out of the school.

"would you like to dance?"

"sure." he grabbed me close, and we slow-danced. it was a weird prom night, but i enjoyed it in the end. Holly and danny were getting pretty close that night; according Erick. they were so close to doing it, but Holly's mom kept on walking into the room every 10 minutes. which seemed like 20 seconds. Erick's room was next to Holly's so he could hear everything.

Chapter 3: Selena & Erick. A.A.F

Over the past few weeks, I've been going to Erick's house everyday after school. Not only to spend time with Erick, but to spy on Holly and Danny. Things were getting pretty intense between the two whores. It was sickening. From what I have seen in the past few years, I couldn't believe I actually liked the guy. He was such a user, but he was a good kisser. I was sooo tired of guys just going out with me; because I am so hot. but erick's different. he like's me because i'm not only hot, because he actually likes me. I know me and erick are going to last a long time. Too bad i'm not going to see him when I'm in 12th grade. He's going to be out of school. I hate that he's a year older then me in grade; and in actual age.

"Can I ask you something?" Erick

"Sure. Ask me anything." me

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I do. Do you love me?"  
"yes I love you."

"Why did you wanna know if i love you or not?"

"because your expressions are hard to read."

"what do you mean?"

"i can never tell what you're thinking. you're hard to read."

"what do you mean?"

"you're just so moody. i don't know what your expressions mean."

of course, i picked a guy who reads expressions.

"What do you mean?" it's all i could think of saying.

"why do you keep saying that?"  
"say what?" ha!

"why do you keep saying 'what do you mean?'?"

"because I don't know what you mean."

"never mind. do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"sure."

we went to the diner, i just got a cup of coffee, and he watched me drink.

"aren't you going to get anything?"  
"no."  
"okay?"

we sat there in silence, and i didn't know what was worse: sitting in a diner with your boyfriend in silence or that i am dating my ex best-friends' brother. either way; i let it go. Once i was done with my coffee, Erick paid for the coffee, and we the way back to his house, we were still in silence.

"i can't stand the silence. please talk to me."

"fine."

he stopped at a red light, and while we sat there; he couldn't stop looking at me. He leaned over, and gently pressed his lips against mine. I pressed back, and before we knew it; we were at a green light. Angry drivers were honking at us. Erick gently drove, and then parked on a dead-end street. He leaned over again and gently placed his lips on mine. As if right on cue, my phone vibrated. it was a text message from Sam.

**SAM:** hey Selena. Wut R U doing?

**ME: **sitting in a car with Erick. U?

**SAM:** i was making-out with my bf my matt.

I didn't respond. I just shut my phone, and continued to kiss Erick. Erick was hesitant. I pulled away, and stared at him blankly. He just starred into my eyes with apology, but i wasn't buying it. i knew he didn't want to go any further. so i just buckled my seatbelt.

"let's go. my mom's gonna kill me if im late again." i mumbled.

erick started the car, and pulled out of the dead-end. we drove to my house in silence, and when we arrived: i kissed him on the cheek and ran into the house. my mom didn't even question me; she was waaayy to busy eating Chocolate icing...again. I threw my stuff on my white sheep-skin rug and screamed. I was sooo angry with myself, holly, Danny, and erick. but mostly myself.

Chapter 4: Breaking Up or Making Up?

I laid on my bed thinking of what to do with my love-life. I had no idea what to do with myself. I made a list of people i am mad at, and the reasons why.

Danny: He cheated on me mulitple times.

Erick: he isn't as much of a lover as he was weeks ago.

Holly: She made-out with Danny when me and Danny were dating!!!!

Myself: I don't know what's going on and I'm confused.

I made my life clear, and I was going to post this on my wall to remind me why I am mad at them, whenever I see them.

Chapter 5: Breaking Up Or Making Up continued.

The past few days, all i thought about was whether to continue my relationship with Erick, and if it was time to forgive Danny for making-out with the slut. My mind was scrambled and I had no idea what to do next. Before I went to bed that night, I went over to my computer to see if I had any new e-mails. No suprise, there was one from Erick and a shocking one: from Danny!

_Hey Sweetie. Meet me the diner tomorrow. I would like to talk you about something. okay? Love you, Erick._

**Hey You, what's up? Haven't talked to you in a while. I miss talking to you; and can you meet me in the Cafeteria before the lunch period begins. I would like to talk to you about what happened at the prom, and I would like to say I am incredibly sorry that I cheated on you...Please meet me in the cafeteria; I meant what i said when I said I LOVE YOU. please believe me. love, Danny. **

I read it over, and over again. I don't think I can trust him, but it's worth a shot to actually see what he has to say to me. I hope it's not like getting back together or something. I mean I still like him, but I like Erick too. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do right now. But there is one thing i would like to make clear: There are 7 things i hate about you, and a million things i love about you. I don't know who it's about, but it's definantly about one of two boys i was/am in love with. I might as well meet them each in the place I was asked to.

In school, the next day: I went to the cafeteria just as Danny asked, and there he was waiting for me; dressed as he normally would be in Briarwood. He wore his ripped Diesel jeans, his black t-shirt that said "You Definantly Are NOT on my good side" and his black high-top converses. I was wearing my normal outfit: my denim Chip & Pepper dark-wash micro-mini, my white Hollister tank-top, and my black Kellie Pickler heels. As soon as he saw me, he rushed over to me, and gave me a huge hug. I enjoyed it, but I wondered where this would lead to.

"Selena. I am sooo sorry about what happened at the prom."  
"I heard that before."

"I do love you."

"and i love you. but i'm dating Erick."

"do you like erick?"

"the question is: do you like Holly?"

"i asked you first."

"fine, i don't like erick. i love you more then erick."

"and i love you, i never liked holly. i heard you were cheating on me, so i planned the whole thing to get back at you."

"so you stooped that low? i can't believe you did that."

"i'm sorry"

"because of you, i dated a guy i wasn't even so sure i liked."

"i love you."he repeated.

Before i said anything, i thought back to my list of why i hate him, i shook that out of my mind; and wrapped my arms around his neck. he looked at me blankly. i leaned in closer, and gently pressed my lips against his, he pressed back and im guessing he could tell that i had forgiven him. And i did. I just don't know how to break it to Erick. I broke free, and went over to Briarwood. I found him sitting on the stone smoking.

"Mr. Erick. you smoke?" he threw it over his shoulder.

"there's a whole life you don't know about."

"really."

"and there's stuff you're not telling me."

"what?"

"i know you kissed Danny."

"who told you?"

"i have my sources."

"holly?" he nodded.

"that little cheating slut."i whispered.

"if you don't like me, why didn't you say something?"

"because i wanted to see where it would take us...and that wasn't far. I am sooo sorry."

"it's okay. just go back to your man-whore."

"only _I_ can call him a man-whore."i confirmed.

"i just did."

i didn't respond. i just left Briarwood Academy, and went over to Eastwood. In the cafeteria, Danny was still where i left him.

"how did it go?"

"let's just say that me and him are over."

"how did he take it?"

"i didn't have to tell him. he broke up with me."

"why?"

"He found out that i kissed you."

"how?"

"Holly told him."

"seriously?"

"yeah. it's puh-thetic."

"i know. Selena, i love you."

"i love you too Danny. just promise me you're not gonna cheat on me ever again."

"i promise."

"can i trust you?"

"yes. i mean it."

"I mean it when i say that i love you."

Danny hugged me, and then he left Eastwood. He didn't want to get expelled from Briarwood; since they weren't allowed to come to Eastwood while Class was going on, and Eastwood girls weren't allowed over to Briarwood while classes are going on.


End file.
